What Would Have Happened
by HungryForTheGamesGirls
Summary: What would have happened if Katniss' mom sacrificed herself for Prim during the bombing? This story is about what would have happened to Prim after Mockingjay. Changes to her daughters life latter on. R
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

**Prims POV**

When I wake up, the other side of my bed is cold. Again.

I'm still not used to not having my sister beside me, since she moved in with Peeta. Katniss left me her house, but really, I only use it to go to sleep, since in at Rory's house all day. My mother died to save me when the bombs hit, and Rory lost his family when they moved to district 2 and got ill. Well, all but Gale, who died when Katniss shot him and Alma Coin when she was supposed to shoot President Snow 7 years ago. Why they didn't kill her, I don't know, but I'm thankful that they didn't.

I get dressed in a pink dress and put my hair in its usual two braids. First I go to the bakery to pick up some blueberry muffins, Rory's favourite. Peetas not there. I guess Katniss had another nightmare and Peeta had to calm her down. I should go see her. Just when I decide that I'm going to her, Rory comes up behind me, covers my eyes with his hands and sais,

"Guess who?"

I think of the person that he would never want to be mistaken for,

"Hmm… Haymitch?"

He drops his hands and jumps in front of me childishly. Rory hasn't changed much. Same olive skin, dark brown hair, and gray eyes. Those beautiful gray eyes that I get lost in every time I see them. The same eyes that were always there for Katniss, until he stupidly kissed her. The same eyes that were like a big brother to me. The same eyes that Katniss killed. The same eyes that I want to slap right now for killing my Mother. Wait, no, I sometimes have to remind myself that Rory not Gale. Geez, he looks too much like Gale. But, I guess that all the old seam people look this way. Now there is no seam, everywhere peoples are merchants. Apparently I haven't changed much either, other than the fact that I'm taller than I used to be.

"Hey," he complains, bringing me back to my thoughts, "I'll never be like Haymitch. Instead of going to get liquor when I'm down, I go get you." I smile, and he plants a kiss on my cheek. "Well, what do you want to do today?" he asks. "Why don't we go to the beach? I haven't been on the boat for a while." I reply. There's now a beach in 12, since Finnick Odair Jr. and his friends made some 'renovations'. It's a beach until about 100 yards into the ocean and then there's a place for you to ride your boat.

We walk to the boat that Finn gave me and Katniss while making jokes about Haymitch. Rory gets the boat set up while I get all of our things in a bag. He helps me in and starts to steer, leading us to my favourite spot. We're eating the blueberry muffins when Rory loses his balance and falls, knocking us both into the boat and into the water.


	2. Chapter 2: Close Call

**Heeey guyssss! So, I'm so dumb that I couldn't even figure out how to add an AN, so I had to look on Google… after I posted the 1****st**** chapie, so I'm gona do the intro kind of AN now. First off, this is my first FF story, but I have about 2 more pages of ideas for story's. Also, I share my account with 2 of my friends, and they're both working on story's now to, they just haven't posted it yet. And I'm working on a songfic. Hopefully there will be more stories up soon. This story is for school and I only need to make it 300 words, but just for you guys, I'll try to make them longer. I'm going to try to add 2 chapters a week, but sometimes I won't be able to. When I can't add a chapter I'll tell you guys. I could ramble on and on about tons of things, but I always hate when authors do that. So, here's my story! Oh, wait… I still have to do a disclaimer, don't I…? I lied… oops…**

**Disclaimer: ****HAHA! You thought that I was Suzanne Collins? Well you're wrong! All the characters are hers!**

**Chapter 2: Close call**

**Prims POV**

Freezing. That's the only word to describe how I feel. Finn gave me swimming lessons, but that was in the summer when it was hot and there was no wind. Even then I wasn't that good. I hated swimming. This is torture. I try to flap my arms but can' move them more than 3 inches.

So, this is it. This is how I'm going to die. Well, at least it's in district 12 and not some horrid arena like I would have if it weren't for Katniss. I close my eyes and hold on to the memory of Katniss as I extend my arms and legs out and lay on my back, so I'm the shape of a star. I immediately float to the surface. How, I don't know, but I just go with it. Then I spot Rory trying to hang onto the boat, but hardly doing so. "Rory!" I scream, "Get on your back, like a star!" He does so, while slightly moving his hands, to float to me. Rory grabs hold of my hand, pulling me closer to him and the boat, when he finally reaches the ladder and gestures for me to climb up. I do as he sais and when I do get up it still feels no different when I get up from the water. It takes all my strength to pull Rory up and not pass out on the floor.

Soon we're both up and searching for a pair of clothes, and I finally find some of Katniss' old sweat pants and hoodie. There a bit big, but, there better than nothing, so I go to the bathroom and put them on.

I walk out to find a sorry-looking Rory sitting at a table, gently tossing something back and forth between his hands. "What's that?" I ask, putting a hand on his shoulder. I must have startled him, because he jumps out of his seat and hid whatever he was holding behind his back. "Oh, nothing," he replies rather unconvincingly. "Come on, I know there's something," I tell him. "Well, I ruined everything, and this was supposed to be a special day," he states, but I don't understand. "What do you mean?" in reply, he gets down on one knee and takes his hand from behind his back, revealing a beautiful diamond ring and says, "Primrose Everdeen, we've known each other since we were kids, have been there for each other when others weren't, and I've loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you. I love you, Prim, so will you marry me?"

Instead of saying yes or no, I just start kissing him like I've never kissed before. It's like a kind of hunger for more is fuelling up inside of me. Me and Rory (or me and anyone, actually) have never really kissed before. Sure, pecks on the lips here and there, but never anything like this. "I guess I'll take that as a yes," said Rory against my lips. I pull away for a few seconds and reply "Yes, yes, yes! But I think you're supposed to put the ring on me before you start kissing me senseless!" He laughs, "I'm the one who started kissing you senseless? I think that it's the other way around!" Rory slides the ring on my finger and we start kissing again.


	3. Chapter 3: I Do

**A/N: Heeeey guyssss, I'm so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated! I was having computer problems and had to take it to a place to get fixed and all that dumb stuff, and I finally got it working! I can't tell you how sorry I am! I don't have my original copy of this chapter cuz I forgot it at my friends house, but I'll just wing it, I need to update!**

**So, here's the 3****rd**** chapie! I just want to thank HungerGamesFanatic and Miss Unaprochable for reviewing! I was smiling like an idiot all day. My friend just posted a few of her story's, and their all awesome! Also, I'm looking for a beta. My friend was going to be my beta, but I sent this chapter to her a long time ago, like before summer even started, and I've sent it to her a bunch of times, but she still hasn't replied! So, if any of you guys want to beta my story, just email me at ackays gmail dot com just delete the spaces and change the dot to a . **

**Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did, I don't own The Hunger Games or any of the characters; I'm not Suzanne Collins… :'( I think I'll go cry in the corner now…**

**Chapter 3: I Do**

**Prims POV**

I look down at my dress and immediately smile when I see the ring. 10 and half carrots, one big diamond surrounded by other, smaller diamonds. My dress is just as beautiful, a ball gown; strapless, white and skin tight at the top, getting puffier (AN: I didn't know how to describe it, bigger, wavier, you get the point) at the waist, stopping at the ankles. After the dress stops, I have beautiful white mini-heels. Katniss may not like pretty things, but I love them!

"Ready?" Peeta asks, standing in the doorway and snapping out my thoughts. "Yeah," I say. Since Peetas the closest thing I have to a parent, other than Katniss, he's going to walk me down the aisle. He grabs hold of my arm and leads me to a door that leads to the aisle. Katniss appears out of the door and looks at me up and down. "You look beautiful," she says, pulling me into a hug. I give her a smile. Effie walks up to us and starts talking to Peeta and maybe me, but I can't understand her, why does she talk so fast? "Got it?" she asks. "Yup," reply's Peeta. He nudges me, indicating that the question was for me to, "Y-yeah," I stutter. Effie and Katniss leave and I ask Peeta what Effie said, and he simply states that Effie was just explaining what to do. "Umm… What _do _we do?" I ask. "After they go," he gestures to the groomsmen and bridesmaids, "the flower girls and ring bearer will walk in and then we wait exactly 5 seconds, and then we walk out of the door to the tempo of the music." "Seems easy enough."

The bridesmaids and groomsmen walk out and I count to 5 under my breath. I put on my most dazzling smile as Peeta starts to lead me out of the door and I realise just how nervous I really am. I'm so focused on trying to keep my breathing steady that I don't even notice the scenery. Peeta must notice my breathing and whispers, "It's alright. Just look around." I do what he says and look at the people gathered around just for me on my special day. Hundreds of people are looking at me smiling. Thousands of small, twinkling lights are everywhere. Then my eyes rest on the best, most beautiful thing of all- Rory.

I smile wider, if possible, and lock eyes with him. He mouths the words _I love you _and I do the same. It seems like a lifetime when I finally get to where Rory is standing. The only thing that was keeping me from running straight to him was Peetas firm grip on my arm. "Dearly beloved," starts the priest, "we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony…" I zone out and look at Rory. I then notice the priest and Rory looking at me. Oh god! It's my turn to say I do! Rory probably thinks I'm having second thoughts about marrying him! "I do." I say, reassuring Rory that I still love him. The priest continues talking until Rory sais "I do," right on cue. "You may now kiss the bride."

**There's the 3****rd**** chapie!** **Hope you like it! Next chapter will be the reception!** **Also, remember, I need a beta! My email address is at the top.**

** Could you maybe press that little box down there and review…? You know you want too… **


End file.
